Less of a Demon, More of a Fuzzy Elf
by I heart the Hitachiin twins
Summary: A one-shot collection for all things Kurt. Prompts welcome. No romance, just fluff. Rated for paranoia of the author, no other reason. Update: Why Hugging a Sleeping Nightcrawler is a Bad Idea
1. Why Hugging a Sleeping Nightcrawler

**I am officially in love with Nightcrawler, what can I say? I think it's the accent. Now, what better way for a Fanfiction author to show love than torture said character?**

 **Anyway, this is basically a one-shot pile for all things Kurt. I'm open to prompts, head-canons, you name it! But no pairings. I'm sorry but writing romance doesn't sit well with me. You will find friendship and fluffiness which you are welcome to interpret as romance, but I will not write it intentionally.**

 **Also, I will include a Question of the update in each of the chapters that I would love for you to answer!**

 **Today's question: In the entire series, the one person I think I saw driving more than Wolverine, was Kurt. I swear, If Scott or Logan weren't driving, it was Kurt. What are your thoughts on this? Would you let the fuzzy elf drive you to school? Am I the only one who thinks it's really cool that he can pilot the Blackbird with his** ** _feet?_** **So many questions! Answer in the comments!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it, any of it! I don't own X-men Evo, I don't own Saw, I don't own and I don't own The Notebook! Are you happy now? (Note: I have not watched The Notebook and god forbid I ever watch Saw, so if I get something wrong, don't tear me to bits.)**

 **Oneshot 1: Why Hugging a Sleeping Nightcrawler is a Bad Idea**

It was movie night in the Xaviar Institute. Possibly simultaneously the most looked forward to and dreaded day of the week, it depended who picked the movie. For example, Scott, whom everyone expected to be allowing for everyone in his tastes, had a startling obsession with horror movies and the Saw episode was not a experience the wise professor (nor anyone else) was eager to repeat. While the boys had taken it well, there had been screams echoing the girl's dorms for weeks and Kitty still refused to even look at a bear trap.

Everyone was in their respective 'spots', with Evan on the far right of the sofa with Scott and Jean seated together on the remaining two positions. Ororo sat in an armchair to the Professor's right who was seated in his wheelchair barely an arms length from Evan. Kitty and Rouge lay sprawled out in front of the sofa and Logan took up residence in 'his' armchair to the left of the couch. Kurt, ever odd in his tastes, was stretched across the back of the headrest like an oversized blue cat.

After Evan had them sit through The Flash (which had reminded them eerily of a certain Russian speedster they knew) it was Kitty's turn to choose a movie. The boys groaned as the opening credits of The Notebook appeared on screen. "Dude!" Evan growled to Kurt, who flinched at his sensitive ears being hissed in by the irritated pincushion, "This is like, _the_ chick-flick, a man is not supposed to watch this 'tll he has a girlfriend!" The elven mutant rolled his eyes at his friend's annoyance, but inwardly cringed as the sappy music started. **(Note: I am not making fun of the movie, as I said before, I haven't even seen it.)**

An hour later they were about half way through it. The girls were enthralled and Jean had pulled Scott closer to her almost letting their heads touch. Scott was half watching, mostly to play the part of good "male friend" to Jean, while half planning the training routines for tomorrow. Evan was feigning boredom but was secretly watching with rapt attention (while quietly dying inside at the indignity of actually enjoying such a thing). He moved slightly and noticed a slight weight on his shoulders, he wondered if it was Kurt leaning on his shoulders. The african realised that he had been staring at the screen for a little to long for someone who isn't interested so he looked over his shoulder to idly glance at his german friend and found a blue furred face mere inches from his own. Evan stiffened from the close proximity but resisted the urge to cry out. It only took a little time for him to realise that the pressure on his shoulders was actually Kurt's entire upper body sliding off the sofa back and onto him. The furry boy's arm was hanging over his shoulder and his chest was making a slow decent towards the majority of his back. "Oi, Fuzzy? Little personal space?" He hissed. Kurt barely flinched, his usually light sleeping pattern completely destroyed by the Danger room session from earlier. The commotion at the edge of the couch had alerted Scott, Jean and the two girls at their feet to Evan's predicament.

 _"_ _Help!"_ He mouthed, slowly getting crushed user a mountain of fluffy, blue fur. Scott frowned as the girls cooed at the adorability of the sleeping mutant. The professor smiled softly seeing Evan try to escape his friend's unconscious attack. It took a while, and a little levitation on Jean's part, but eventually they got Kurt across all three laps on the sofa without waking him. Evan snickered softly and prepared to push the furry mutant off and onto the two, unsuspecting girls below. He placed a hand onto the Nightcrawler's back… and kept it there, because, damn, Kurt was _warm!_ He hadn't even noticed the drop in temperature, but now that there was a comfortable warmth radiating from the German he didn't want rid of it.

It seems that Jean and Scott had noticed too because the blue mutant was being used as a makeshift blanket, leaning out along the fur and allowing the hot water-bottle like effect warm them. It appeared that That all the students had now caught on. Careful not to touch his fur, Rouge allowed the lighter part of there clothing to steal a little more of Kurt's sleepy warmth. Finally, unable to contain her curiosity, Kitty tore her eyes away from the movie and onto the sleeping Nightcrawler. She ran her lithe fingers over his fur once and then pushed her face into the warmth.

Exhausted by the same training session that had sent the fuzzy elf into dreamland, the kids were dozing off. Charles chuckled and turned to ask Logan to turn off the television. Just then, the pink cotton strands of Kitty's jumper tickled Kurt's nose and he sniffed. Kitty heard the build up and had just enough time to call, "Kurt, NO!" Before, Ah, ah, ACHOO! BAMF!


	2. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You or The One where Kurt Surprises Everyone**

 **Long footnote is long, long story is longer, please read them!**

 **Something I didn't like about Evo is how much they ignored Kurt's backstory. Yes it's a kid's show. I understand they can't have angry mobs and witch hunts. The kids wouldn't understand the importance of the circus in his life and he can't be seen swinging around swords, but still, they skipped so much! Heck, they skipped over an entire power! I gave Kurt a little more of a spine in this one, mainly because time around Logan would toughen any one up, but if you really need a reason, imagine this after a few years of being an X-man.**

 **1\. Yes, I used a translator for most of the German, I am sorry if I butchered it, but I thought it would be fitting if the documentary was in German.**

 **2..The documentary is almost a alternate telling of Rowena Zahnrei's** ** _Reconciling Differences,_** **but she gave me permission.**

 **3\. I made up the name of the circus because I couldn't find it. If you know it, don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **4\. This story will be permanently marked as complete, rather than incomplete.**

 **Today's question: Kurt constantly gets knocked out during episodes, this is most likely a director's cheat to avoid plot holes, but even so, every time? If you were the director, how would you solve the problem of Kurt just teleporting away?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own XME**

 ** _Documentary Narration_**

 ** _(Subtitles)_**

 ** _[What's happening in the documentary]_**

"I beg your pardon Kurt?" Charles Xaviar said, giving his young X-man a steely look. In the telepath's office the blue mutant shifted slightly under the older man's gaze.

"I vould like," Kurt repeated, "for your permission to get mien swords from Germany." His golden eyes met the professor's and Charles could see the determination in them. "Sometime soon if possible."

Xaviar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had honestly expected this at some point, but not so soon. "Mr Wagner," He said evenly, seeing the german squirm at the use of his last name, "We have discussed the fact that you being in possession of such potentially dangerous weapons is a safety hazard to everyone in the mansion, even if they are relatively safe in _your_ hands, what would happen if one of the other students got curious? Imagine Evan, Kitty, maybe even Scott, just innocently investigating, picking them up and dropping them? Trying to swing them and then they slip? People could get hurt." The professor made his points calmly and waited to see what Kurt's reaction would be. The furry mutant hesitated for a minute before replying, what he said, surprised the telepath.

"Don't ve already take zat risk?" Kurt asked, his tail swinging slowly as he considered the professor critically. "Ve go into vhat iz all but battle, viz opponents who have no problems viz hurting us. Somevone iz just az likely to get hurt in a fight against Vanda on her own if not more so zan if I vere to bring mien swords here." The teleporter met Charles' gaze head on as he continued. "And even if not in battle, Scott iz hiding a nuke behind each eye, Evan iz a valking harpoon and Rouge cannot touch anyovne wizout knocking zem out, and zen she comes into powers zat she can barely control and don't even get me started on Herr Logan. Ze vay I see it, I am vone of ze very few in zis house zat iz _not_ armed." The golden shards bore a hole onto the telepath's head as the blue mutant made his point before they softened and became more pleading.

"Please Professer, I'm ready." Kurt sighed, trying his last card when he saw the millionaire didn't look convinced. "I don't offer anyzing to ze team like zis, I can't even teleport ze entire team to offer a quick getavay. Ze martial arts iz all vell and good, but I vant to show everyvone zat I have more to offer."

Xaviar thought for several seconds, the blue mutant's arguments ringing in his ears. "Very well." The professor admitted defeat, "I will ask Logan to fly you over for a week, in the meantime, please ask your parents to have them ready. I am not comfortable with having the Blackbird or Logan away for too long."

"Yes!" Kurt cheered, his tail swinging in a happy wag. "Danke Professor!" He hurriedly thanked the older man before disappearing in a cloud of sulphurous smoke.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

Kurt was following Logan into the Blackbird, looking for all the world like a child on his way to Disneyland. His tail was wagging hard and every so often he was dancing on the spot, trying to get rid of some of the excess energy. "C'mon kid!" Logan called, "Get in, it's a long trip." Kurt scurried into the jet and within minutes, it was gone.

The figure who had been watching from the hangar bay stepped away from the window, pushing his Ruby-Quartz sunglasses up his nose. _It's times like this,_ Scott mused, _That I wonder how well I know my team._ He had no idea where the Wolverine was taking his young teammate and nobody had told him. It's not that he had asked, but in fairness, he had expected to be told more than _"We'll be gone for a week or so."_ It's all Logan had told him and Scott was not about to pry into a agitated Wolverine.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

 **A week later:**

Wandering aimlessly around the mansion, Scott passed the others on the couch flipping channels. Having nothing better to do, he sat down with them and watched the channels flicker by. Passing through a documentary channel, Scott thought he saw something on the ' _Coming up'_ screen. "Hold up," He said to Evan, currently in the possession of the remote. "Go back a to that Discovery one."

"Nah man," Evan said, "It's nothin' cool."

"Just do it." Scott sighed. Evan shrugged and flipped the channel. It was a short documentary on a German travelling circus called Margali's Atemberaubenden leistungs. It started with blaring music and a shot of a colourful tent.

 ** _[A shot of a blue and red circus tent is covered by bold black text:_** **Margali's** ** _Atemberaubenden leistungs. An opening narration begins in german and subtitles appear at the bottom of the screen.]_**

 ** _Margalis Atemberaubenden leistungs Zirkus , während kleine , hat sich zu einem der berühmtesten in Deutschland und sehr populaur der ganzen Welt._**

 ** _(Margali's Atemberaubenden leistungs circus, while small, has become one of the most famous in Germany and very populaur around the world.)_**

 ** _"_** Look man, it's not even in English, just lemme change it." Evan complained.

"Just wait, and there are subtitles." Scott insisted, "You can leave if you want, I want to see something."

 ** _Es enthält viele gute Performance Acts, wie Wahrsagerei, starke Männer und Tiernummern , aber wahrscheinlich der Akt, der die kleinen Zirkus verursacht , um zu Ruhm steigen ist es legendären Akrobatik Leistungen._**

 ** _(It contains many well performed acts, such as fortune telling, strong men and animal acts, but probably the act that caused the small circus to rise to fame is it's legendary acrobatics performances.)_**

 ** _[It changes shots to a pan across the heart of a busy circus, showing several members of the public and several performers. It zooms into the door of the main tent and cleverly shifts into a shot of acrobats in red, white and black leotards flying and soaring on a trapeze.]_**

 ** _[A dark shape is crouched on the edge of the platform, a shadowy gargoyle against the bright lights.]_**

"No way…" Evan muttered as the whole team stared slack jawed at the figure on screen. "No…"

 ** _[It rises and twirls with a familiar grace, tail swinging out behind him as he turns to face the crowd.]_**

"Freaken'"

 ** _Kein Zweifel, der Grund für die es Ruhm ist , zu einem großen Teil , das Werk ihrer Hauptattraktion, The Incredible Nightcrawler ._**

 ** _(No doubt the reason for it's fame is, in great part, the work of their star attraction, The Incredible Nightcrawler.)_**

"WAY!" Evan and Kitty screamed together. "That's… That's…"

 ** _[The camera shows the familiar, furry face of Kurt Wagner, showing off to the crowd and soaking in the cheers and applaud.]_**

"That's Kurt." Scott and Rouge finished together, shell shocked at seeing their friend on screen.

"But… But _how?"_ Evan stammered. "When did he have time for this?"

"We don't really know him to well, do we?" Jean asked sadly. Scott simply sat and thought about what he had seen.

 ** _The Death Defying Nightcrawler ist seit sieben Jahren Teil Akrobatik und Hochseilakte und ist eine der jüngsten Interpreten im Zirkus ._**

 ** _(The Death Defying Nightcrawler has for seven years now part of acrobatics and high-wire acts and is one of the youngest performers in the circus .)_**

 ** _[A shot of Kurt swinging and flipping on a high wire, walking on his hands, catching balls being thrown from below and waving to the audience.]_**

"Oh yeah, that's Kurt." Evan said

 **** ** _Bekannt für seine außergewöhnlichen Kostüm und makellose Gnade er ist bekannt für seine Marke Routine mit seinen Geschwistern , Stefan und Jimaine bekannt. Sagte Routine wird jetzt angezeigt ._**

 ** _(Known for his extraordinary costume and flawless grace he is best known for his trademark routine with his siblings, Stefan and Jimaine. Said routine is being shown now.)_**

 ** _[It shows A blonde woman and man, probably not to much older than Kurt are already starting to swing. In an impressive feat of timing and trust, manage to flip over each other and swap in midair. The woman, who is now on the furthest trapeze from Kurt, hooks the bar with her legs rather than grabbing it with her hands.]_**

 ** _"_** Wow." Evan remarked, "They're pretty good."

"Shush!" Kitty hissed.

 ** _[In a moment, it becomes apparent why. Kurt crouches and springs over the top of Stefan and clasps Jamaine's hands. He soars over the ring before coming back towards his brother and switching to him, incorporating several flips and spins into the transition.]_**

The team is reminded, to their shock, very much of Kurt's fighting style. It's showy, extravagant and, although they don't want to admit it, probably lots harder than he makes it look. Memories surface of Kurt in the Danger Room. Dancing and spinning around the weapons with the skill of the finest contortionist.

 ** _[The act goes on and Kurt is the star of the show. His brother and sister pass him back and forth with ease and he throws in stunning tricks. In one instance he climbs up Stefan's back and stands on his trapeze like a child on a swing, curling his dexterous toes over the bar, before launching over to his sister.]_**

By now, the team is entranced. Something they hadn't noticed in battle is just how stunning Kurt is to just _watch_. Every trick had Jean and Kitty cheering with Evan calling encouragement, despite them knowing he couldn't hear them. Rouge was smiling a small, tentative smile and every near miss makes Scott hold his breath, tensing, as if ready to leap into the screen and catch him if he falls.

 ** _[As the siblings prepare for the finale, they retreat to the platforms. Stefan pats his brother on the back and seems to mutter words of encouragement as Jamaine hugs him tightly. Kurt takes a deep breath and nods, the siblings part and get ready.]_**

The team leans forward, ready for the show.

 ** _[Stefan swings forward, Kurt held in the air by only his brother grip on his hands. The brothers approach their sister and prepare to make the transition, but Stefan lets go to early and Kurt plummets towards the ground.]_**

Jean and Kitty utter small screams and Scott jumps to his feet as their blue friend falls towards the circus floor. Rouge looks horrified and Evan looks away. Rouge pulls his head towards the screen.

 ** _[The crowd screams and gasps as the performer falls, just then, Kurt begins to dissolve into black smoke that fills the tent, shrouding the crowd in mist. The blue teenager reappears, hanging on to one of the support beams, before launching himself at Jamaine, who has used the lull to get into position to catch him. The crowd roars as the teen soars past them, waving with the hand his sister is not grasping, perhaps a little harder than before.]_**

The teens almost collapse in relief. Scott sits back down and sighs, feeling the girls tremble behind him. The relief in the room was almost tangible. He shuddered, he would probably have nightmares about this for weeks.

 ** _[The siblings take a bow and Stefan hugs his brother, it is clear that the stunt has made him slightly nervous. The three siblings bow again and walk off the scene, leaving a roaring crowd behind them.]_**

Evan turned off the documentary, no one argued.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

At four in the morning the day after the Circus Incident, the Blackbird once again pulled into the hangar bay. Logan staggered out of the jet and instantly fell asleep, Kurt was less shaken. He had slipped back int his native timezone easily and he was likely not to drop it soon. Seeing no one was awake, he scurried to the Danger Room with his prizes, the gleaming blades freshly sharpened and begging to be used.

 **xX Line Break Xx**

When Scott awoke at seven, he showered and changed into uniform, hoping to follow Logan in the Danger Room, as the Wolverine was always in there first, so he was surprised to see the Canadian at the table with a coffee, a cigar and a paper.

"Ah, Mister Logan… What are you..?" He stammered.

"Reading." Was the gruff reply. "Danger Room is very much taken at the moment. Go take a look, it's quite the sight." A glimmer of pride showing in his voice. Scott wondered who could be training to impress Logan so. Curiosity burning, he turned and made his way there.

When he got to the observation deck, there was already a small crowd compiled of the Professor, Ororo and Rouge. "He really is something, isn't he?" Charles was saying to Storm.

"Yes, he really is. Why did he not use them before?"

"I did not allow him, a mistake on my part it seems."

Scott peered over their shoulders and saw one Kurt Wagner wielding three, sleek blades, one in each hand and one in the grasp of his tactile tail, taking down simulation attackers left, right and centre. The acrobat twirled and spun just as he had in the circus with his trademark grace and familiar style, becoming a whirlwind of blue and silver, the sharp swords slashing through the robots like a hot knife through butter. He teleported and leaped through the fray, smiling and laughing and not looking as if he would stop his deadly dance for the apocalypse.

Scott suddenly felt a little weak kneed and sat down next to Rouge. The goth was watching with wide eyes. "He's not a helpless as he looks, is he?" Scott asked, the girl tore her eyes of her "little brother", turned to him and said, "Ah nevah thought he was helpless, buh ah didn' expect this."

"Me neither Rouge" Scott replied, his eyes trained on the fuzzy elf, who looked neither fuzzy, nor particularly elfish at the moment. "Me neither."

 **xX Epilogue Xx**

Magneto sneered at the triplet blades in Nightcrawler's three fingered hands and spaded tail as the blue mutant charged him. "You bring metal blades to a battle with me? Foolish child." He extended his powers and made a grab for the swords… only for nothing to happen. He recoiled and tried again, but it was futile. The furry teen smirked.

"I have somezing to tell you, Magneto…" He drawled, springing from one floating piece of metal to another to reach the hovering mutant, accenting every portion of the statement with a graceful leap, coming closer and closer to the surprised man. "Somezing you should really know…"

"Titanium…"

*Leap*

"Iz not…"

*Leap*

"Magnetic!" He announced before lunging towards him, slashing through the metal before him like it was made of paper. For the first time in years, Magnus Maxamoff turned and fled.

 **WOHOOO! Six pages baby, look at this thing! Please leave a review to let me know if you enjoyed and don't forget to answer the update question!~**


	3. To Provoke a Reaction

**This little one-shot (that became a bit bigger than little) is dedicated to Jamesbondfan2016 for all the lovely reviews.**

 **This has some undertones of angst, but can you really write this sort of stuff without it?**

 **Disclaimer: If Marvel was willing to part with them, I would scoop up the X-men without a moment of hesitation. Sadly, this day is yet to come.**

 **And Kurt sleeps topless because… reasons?**

 **Kitty**

Kitty considered herself an open minded person.

She had been teased for her accent and her brains, she didn't want people around her to feel like she had. That hadn't stopped her screaming the first time she had seen Kurt Wagner.

To be fair to him, it was not in the best of circumstances. The day she arrived at the mansion, it had been late and a mighty storm had brewed in the sky, sending rain pouring down illuminated by thunder and accented by lightning. She had been taken to her room by Jean, who she had taken a liking to immediately, after a brief tour of the mansion. Outside her door, she had pointed to a door near her own. "That one on the left is mine so come find me if you need me, okay?"

"Sure." Kitty said with a smile, "but I'll try not to disturb you."

"It's fine, I have a ton of reports to do right now, so I'll be up for a while yet. Why don't you unpack?" Jean replied, turning away.

"Ah, before that," Kitty called, "Are there any other students from Bayville here?" She asked, remembering that Lance boy and wondering if he was here.

"Um, well Scott is down the end of the hall, you know, Scott Summers?" Kitty nodded, remembering the senior vaguely. "And the new boy in your year Kurt Wagner is a few rooms after mine."

Kitty blinked. She hadn't seen much of the eccentric German, but from what she had heard he was cute and very sweet. Her friend Amanda had been talking about him recently, saying he must struggle with the new language and that she was thinking of talking to him in maths class. He didn't seem like someone who had these abilities, but then again, neither did she, she supposed. "Thanks Jean." She smiled, "I'll get you if I need anything." The red head smiled back and retreated to her room, leaving Kitty to unpack.

After she had put her things away, a feat that had taken quite some time as she didn't believe in packing lightly, she found herself hungry and thirsty (it had been a big day and she had skipped dinner.). Unable to remember for the life of her where the kitchen was, she tried to navigate the darkness of the halls to Jean's room, unwilling to disturb the other girl, but also not to keen on the idea of being hungry all night. Her hand caught a doorknob, which she turned. The room revealed appeared empty and not unlike her own, the only sign of an occupant was the large cloak on a hanger in the corner of the room. This room also had a large window and a balcony with a stunning view of the bay and the storm outside.

Walking forward, it took her to all of twenty seconds to realise that the room was not empty, but it's owner was in the one place she would never thing to look. Hanging from the ceiling.

A large black shape hung from the roof, right above her head. Suspended by the chandelier in the centre like an oversized bat. She froze, her mind flying to images she had seem of imps and demons hanging on archways of abandoned castles. It only took the sudden opening of glowing golden eyes and a coincidental flash of lightning that illuminated pointed ears, sharp fangs and a furry blue chest for her to scream and bolt out of the room, phasing through the door and fleeing down the hall past Jean's room and her own. Her flight was only halted when she crashed into a very surprised Scott Summers, terrified tears leaked from her eyes as she hid her face in his shirt.

Unsure of what to do, Scott wrapped his arms around the trembling girl and tried to ask her what was wrong, all the while, mentally calling desperately for either telepath to make an appearance. Jean got there first.

"Kitty?" she addressed the terrified mutant as she glanced around for the reason for phaser's plight. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"D-De-Demon!" Kitty gasped between sobs, "Demon in the house! Hanging from the ceiling like a bat!" The older mutants glanced at each other, momentarily confused before it clicked.

"Kurt!" Scott cried, gently but quickly giving Kitty to Jean and running down the hall. Remembering the blue mutant's initial shyness and sensitivity had awoken an odd, brotherly protectiveness that hadn't been disturbed science he lost Alex, it was a surprisingly nice feeling.

Not so nice, he decided, was the situation as he opened the door and found a, once again, seemingly empty room. This had fooled him the first few times but not now. This was the room where Kurt didn't shine out, where he withdrew into the shadows. Later he would think, but right now? Now, Kurt was hiding. The problem was, Scott had no idea where to start looking. After a scan of the ceiling and the more shadowy corners, he had a thought.

He knelt down and peered under the bed. He would never fit under there, there was barely fifteen inches between the mattress and the ground, but remembering the positions he had seen the Nightcrawler in before, some of which he hadn't thought were physically possible beforehand, he didn't doubt that the German could get in there if he wanted to. It was dark under there, but he thought he could hear something. "Kurt?" He called, as gently as he could. "Are you under there?"

His reply was the appearance of two pupil-less, golden disks in the shadows. "You can come out now you know?" He tried.

A muttered "Nien." Was the only response.

"I'm sorry about Kitty," Scott offered, "She didn't know. I'm sure she'll be when when she realises what a softie you are." He chucked, "She might pet you like a cat!"

"Nien!" Was once again the reply, but there was humour in it now, along with a hint of alarm at the notion.

"Why don't you come out?" Scott asked, "And tomorrow, we'll show her."

Slowly, a dark shape emerged from underneath the bed and an upset Kurt sat, crouched like a cat in front of him. There were damp tracks on his dark fur, barely visible in the dark. Scott rustled the young mutant's hair and listened as the choked sobs continued and a warm weight pushed into him.

Kitty peered through the door with Jean at her back, when the demon-like teen emerged she wanted to flee, but the redhead put a hand on her shoulder and made her watch as Cyclops comforted the German.

She sighed, this was going to take some getting used to.

 **Evan**

Evan considered himself an open minded person.

His dark skin and status of a mutant had taught him not to judge to quickly, so when Scott and Jean told them that there was a student who looked a little odd, he took it all in stride, wondering if the kid was some sort of albino or something. He had met Kurt in school before and he liked him. He was funny, exuberant, very fit and despite his problem with touching people, very friendly. They had bonded at school (it was a guy thing), but he didn't like to be touched. Evan was cool with that, but it had been the first hint that Kurt wasn't all he appeared to be.

Of corse, there were other hints too, he refused to remove a watch that didn't work and his hair is dark, but very clearly blue, but Evan just put it down to habit and dye and left it be. The major turning point was the first day at the mansion, just after school. Scott had driven the mutants back and the atmosphere had completely changed the minute they got through the door. Something about the mutants seemed to collectively collapse, as if some great weight had been lifted from their shoulders, he knew how they felt. He flexed his spines a few times to loosen up the tension that had built in his spine before watching Kitty phase through the door into the living room and Jean smiled at the safety to put down her mental walls.

He turned towards his new friend to ask where the 'strange looking kid' was to find only wisps of smoke and empty air. He looked around, before looking up to see Kurt hanging from a support beam high above him. "Get back down here!" Evan yelled to him, "… And show me how you got up!" He added with an after thought. Kurt grinned, although it was hard to tell from that high up, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, rematerialising next the the impressed spine shooter. He took a theatrical bow before turning to his friend and beaming.

"Sorry." The German said happily, "I couldn't resist."

"Nah man, It's fine." Evan said, "Although that's one hell of a ride you're sporting."

"I know." Kurt replied. "So, ven do I get to see zese skateboard skills of yours?"

"As soon as I've eaten, where's the kitchen?"

"I have a feeling you and I are going to get on very vell." Kurt joked, "It's zis vay."

The teleported began to walk and Evan stalled for a second, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Kurt was _walking_ differently. He was slightly hunched forward and walking on the balls of his feet and his trousers seemed to be shifting, like there was something in there that wanted out.. He blinked at the image before frowning and making his way up. They ran into Jean on the way who seemed surprised.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, you still look… like that!" She finished awkwardly as she noticed Evan's inquiring look. She seemed to understand quickly and sighed. "Sorry, I'm being silly. Go on." Evan gave her another look before following the other boy down the hall. Jean watched the retreating pair before hurrying to the next hall the two would cross while sending a message to Scott to meet her there.

By the time she got there, Scott had gotten Kitty in on the action too and the two were waiting impatiently.

"What's this, like, about?" Kitty asked, "Friends is on in half a hour."

"Kurt's not taking off his holowatch." Jean replied, "I think he doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Both of them softened at the mention and Kitty blushed. "Okay," She submitted, what do we do?"

"Um…" Jean blushed, "I actually hadn't thought that far ahead. I guess Kitty and I could talk to Evan while Scott talked to Kurt?" Scott looked surprised.

"Why am I the one talking to Kurt?" He asked.

"Because he'll listen to you." Jean replied.

It was true. After the scene in Kurt's bedroom (which the boys still didn't know the girls had witnessed) the two had become very close. They had an older/younger sibling relationship going on and neither were complaining, although sometimes they got faraway looks in their eyes, like they were seeing someone else. Sadness lingered after coincidences and little slips of the tongue sometimes occurred (although Scott was yet to know more about this Stefan). Scott still snapped about Kurt's carelessness and Kurt still called him an uptight military man, but there was definitely something there.

However, the planning was all in vain as the two walked past. Kitty called out to Kurt and went to grab his wrist, only to accidentally phase through it and short out the watch. All four mutants watched the hologram fizzle and die, leaving Kurt completely exposed.

Evan blinked, surprised as his new friend turned blue and furry before his very eyes. Poor Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights before vanishing in a plume of foul-smelling smoke.

With the previously most stared at being gone, all eyes were on Evan, who was grinning like a maniac. "Dude, that was _awesome!"_ He laughed. "Was Kurt the strange looking student you guys mentioned?" Kitty nodded mutely. "That's so cool! The porcupine grinned and whirled around, making his way to Kurt's room (which he had been shown earlier). "Hey! Fuzzy man, wait up!"

The next day, no-one but Kurt and Evan got breakfast because the two had teleported down and eaten everything. The two friends leaned against each other on a support beam, laughing as the others snarled death threats from the ground.

 **Logan**

Logan considered himself an open minded person.

After countless years of traveling he knew no mutation reached the heart, no physical attribute affected the soul and there was always an exception to a stereotype.

Be that as it may, when he first saw Kurt Wagener, his first thought was Elf.

Then fuzzy, blue elf.

Then fuzzy, blue, demon elf.

Then fuzzy, blue, demon elf that was more like an oversized plushie.

Then fuzzy, blue, demon elf that was more like an oversized plushie with a black hole where it's stomach should be.

The feral knew that the kid had trouble with his appearance, so he aspired to be the constant. The one who really didn't care whether he looked like a demon or not. Logan was the one who treated the eccentric german as he did everyone else, not demon, not monster, not fuzzy.

Just Elf.

 **I know I made Scott a little protective of Kurt, but we didn't have Rouge yet. Besides, he's the leader, he takes it upon himself to be their pillar of strength. As someone who didn't have parents growing up, he can sympathise with the pain of being alone.**

 **Question of the update: I may do a sequel for the new mutants later? Yes? No? Maybe? Who would you want to see?**


End file.
